Meeting Her
by Quirky Liikii
Summary: One Black mage, a new found summoner andor guardian, and a certian red-headed Besaid Auroch? What could go wrong? (Not finished!)
1. Time to meet Kumarou

Time to meet Kumahou  
  
Chapter one  
  
(disclamer:I DO NOT OWN FF10!!! Get off my back...would ya? So here it is, AND I'D BETTER GET SOME REVIEWS! Lol.)  
  
Kumahrou sighed. Another day of being paralyzed and unable to move in her bed... She was jealous of everyone who got to go to school and play outside. "Geez...Can this day get any worse, beside the fact that I can't even move all of my body but my neck and head and hands? This day blows...Once again," She was being cold, more harsh despite the fact that today, Febuary 14th, was her birthday, and everyone had forgotten.  
  
Morgatta, Kumahrou's mother before she got killed by Sin, was at Kumahrou's bedside every night singing softly and reading stories to her. Now it was like she was all alone in Besaid, despite the few visitors that came every week. Yuna was her friend, no, idol before this all happened. Kumahrou wanted to be just like her. "Yuna...You said you were coming on airship today...but where ARE you?" Her questioning, cold gaze softened when she saw an airship landing near the island. "! YUNA! you're...You didn't...You didn't forget..!" Kumahrou giggled as she smiled...for the first time in a long while.  
  
Yuna brushed the stray hairs off her forehead as she climbed off the airship. She hadn't seen Kumahrou for a while, and she wanted everyone to meet her. "Lulu...Do you think that Kumi forgot about us after being gone so long? I mean, three years is a while..." Lulu smiled...Smiled! This was a good sign. "Kumahrou sure hasn't forgotten about us! Especially with Wakka's chocolate pudding disaster that-" Yuna interuppted with a giggle, "...Sent everyone away from her house, including herself, while it got cleaned. Her house had a lemony fresh smell to it always after that." Wakka got off the airship, and he had Kumi's (Kumahrou's) Favorite treat: Chocolate pudding. "Hey, I got the pudding, ya?" Yuna laughed, and as everyone was following them slowly on the airship, Yuna, Lulu and Wakka made haste to the small house.  
  
"Chocolate pudding..? OH YES! I forgot about that." Kumahrou watched as everyone she knew jumped off the airship and was proceeding to go to her house. Wakka looked stupid as he carefully dodged Lulu's fire spell to get here with the chocolate pudding intact. "KUMI-KUMI-KUMI-KUMI!!!" Yuna pounds on the door, not knowing that Kumahrou can't move any more, so Kumi just shouted;"COME IN, I'M IN MY ROOM!" Yes, that startled them a little bit, but yes, they came in anyways. Auron came in first after having opened the door, and marching profusevily to Kumi's room. "You're not Ku-!" Auron stared at her. Kumi growled. "FEH! What did you come HERE for, Auron?! To embarass me and my dead dear mother to her grave once more?!" If Kumi could get up, she would have slapped him. Yuna pushed Auron back and wanted to avoid that subject. Tidus walked in sleepily, and saw the bed. He didn't see that Kumi was in the blankets, so he just fell on the bed and on top of Kumi and slept. "EEK GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF!!!" Kumi screamed that, and Yuna picked him up, and dropped him again on the couch. "Uh...Tidus...Erm..Hes sorry, ya?" Wakka entered, giving Tidus a swift bop on the head. Kumi was surprised! "Wakka? What you doin back so soon, eh?"  
  
Wakka stared at her, because Kumi was pale and skinny..and it looked like she hadn't gotten out of bed in ages. "I came to visit you, ya?" He scratched his head. "Anyways, what happened to you? Why aren't you out of bed?" Wakka stared more. Kumi muttered something and turned away. Yuna heard it, and shuddered. "Eh? What?" Kumi answered again, but was pretty silent. "..." "Hmm? Still can't hear you." "OK OK THEN LISTEN HARDER! GOD, SIN GOT MY MOTHER, KILLED HER, AND PUT ITS POISON INTO MY BODY SO I CAN'T MOVE HARDLY! There?! Happy?! I HOPE YOU ARE!" Wakka stared again, not sure what to say. Lulu coughed, and pushed Wakka out of the way. "Uh..um...Mabye Yuna can heal you of the paralysis you're in?" Lulu smiled at Kumi. "M-mabye.." Yuna came over, hearing what Lulu said, and put her hand on Kumi's forehead, starting to concentrate and pray, while a startled Kumi pondered. "Yuna..?" After a few minutes, blue lights (kind of) flowed down Yuna's arm, and into Kumi. Kumi almost screamed in pain, as five minutes went by. Kumi fell down onto the bed, obviously stunned. "Uh.."  
  
Yuna stared. She had hoped it would work. "Ow..my arms..." Kumi lifted her arms up, obviously in pain. "I...Can move...Yuna! THANK YOU!" Kumi tried to get up, but as she had not been able to move for at least five years, she forgot to walk. "AWW.." Kumi glared at the wall. "Well, at least I can go outside again.." Wakka and Lulu grabbed Kumi's arms and helped her up, and slowly, hor after hour, got her walking again.  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER..  
  
Kumi walked outside, dressed in clothes that Rikku gave her. "Oh my arms and legs.." She had to stretch a bit, as well, you know..  
  
Uh huh, ya, See that button down there?! PRESS IT AND REVIEW! Thanks! !  
  
Liikii 


	2. Flares and Walking

Kumi winced. She disn't expect that RIKKU would MAKE HER DO EXERCISES EVERY THREE HOURS! How was she supposed to get sleep, eh? Or food? OR FUN? She never knew what Rikku would do, but she was fun, alrighty. Rikku told her to sit on the ground and stretch and everything, and that would help her get the color back in her skin along with some strength to walk. Kumi knew full and well that once she got better, well, WAY better, that she could ask Yuna if she could be a guardian, but Yuna would refuse, as Kumi was STILL going to be too weak to carry on in journey. "Ow..Rikku, come here..Am I done yet?" Kumi was tired out. Speechless, as everyone would say. Rikku grinned, and nodded then went on with her conversation with Auron and Tidus.  
  
"I feel so ignored," Kumi thought as she got up, and wobbled to her room. Suprisingly, Wakka was in there. "Wakka? What are you doing here...? I would have thought you were talking to Lulu or Yuna by now..." Kumi sat next to him on her bed. "I would, ya? But I don't feel like talking to Lulu right now, and Yuna is asleep. So you were my only FUN option left." He laughed, and Kumi whapped him jokingly. "Hey, meanie, you never told me why you brought chocolate pudding for me all the way from Luca! The delicacy of Luca! Pudding!" Wakka grinned at her. "Lets just say I have connections. It wasn't easy. Pudding, especially CHOCOLATE pudding, is hard to find now and then, AND its expensive, ya?" "Agreed, agreed. I missed you and Lulu and everyone while you all were gone. I guess going on a Summoner's Pilgrimage is hard...Hmm?" She wasn't getting EXACTLY on the subject of guardians, but she was DEAD close.  
  
"Nah, its not too hard...Its just that when the Summoner summons the final aeon, they just...Die right there, you know? Its hard to watch that, Kumi. If you were a guardian like me or Lulu, you would understand." That got Kumi a bit mad. "Just because i'm not a guardian doesn't mean I don't know about it you-" She stopped herself and looked at the floor. "Kumi..." Wakka knew that this subject upsetted her because before Sin was defeated by Lord Braska, it killed her mother. "I'm sorry, Kumi...I really didn't mean to get on that subject...Ok?" He hugged her. "Wakka...Look, its just that...Every time someone mentions Sin or my mother, the fragile glass mirror just falls and crumbles, like when the mountain crumbled to the sea?" Wakka smiled. "That song always was your favorite. What was the name of it, Kumi?" "Stand By Me. Its really old, but that doesn't stop the meaning of the song..." She grinned back at him. A rare kind of smile she ever gave anyone. She hardly ever smiled. "When the night...Has come, and the land is dark...And the moon...Is the only light we see...No I won't, be afraid..No I won't, be afraid...Just as long..As you stand..Stand by me..." Kumi blinked back a few tears when she was finished singing, and Wakka smiled, and held her. He always thought she had a beautiful voice.  
  
"Well...I'm sorry we've been gone, but it couldn't be helped, ya? I missed you though. It always was fun to talk to you, even when it was hard on everyone...You always made everyone smile. Even Lulu, ya? She doesn't smile hardly anymore, anyways." He laughed. "I noticed! She hardly ever seems happy anymore, ever since Chappu died. Tidus looks a lot like him." She turned the small, cute carousel lamp light that made a small glow on the walls that her mother gave her. The small chocobos on the beautiful lamp always gave her hope when things turned bad, as her mother always believed in it also. It was getting to be eleven o'clock, but that didn't bother them. They had a lot of catching up to do. "Wakka, I wanted to compliment your team on your victory at the tournament! I knew you guys had it in you. I never really liked the Luca Goers, really...EVIL, I tell you, evil!" She laughed, and he chuckled. "Heh, Tidus helped out a WHOLE lot. If it wasn't for him, we would have never won! But you're right...Those Goers never did seem right. And the Al Bhed Phyches were a piece of chocolate pie." "Yum yum! Chocolate! Thats the key to my heart." Kumi said that while laughing a bit. "Ahh...Kumi, any man would want to go out with you if they saw you. You are way too pretty to pass up! No beauty pagent winner..No, even the Miss Spira wouldn't stand a chance against you." She smiled at the confident Wakka. "You sure about that? I'm not THAT pretty..." She didn't have much self-esteem, so it was not too weird of her.  
  
"Ahh...You need more self esteem. Sure you would! I bet..." He didn't even have time to stop himself as he scooped Kumi up in a deep kiss. Kumi kissed back, deeply as well without thinking. She always did have a crush on Wakka. Lulu was watching them with a large scowl on her face..and they never even knew.  
  
Cliffie! Anyways, i'll write more with another review. THANKS!  
  
Thanks Yunie for your review! I appricate it!  
  
-Liikii 


	3. Stormy Weather

The next morning, well, it didn't go smoothly at all. We all know that Lulu was watching them as Wakka kissed Kumi for the first time, but we never know how much rage that black mage scary lady can conjure up along with a good beating of the flare spell. Everyone was sitting at Kumi's breakfast table when Lulu got as mad. As. Freaking. Hell. "Yum! This is good, Yuna! Thanks for cooking breakfast for us. You're really a great cook!" Kumi smiled when she was finished saying that, and a light blush crept apon Yuna's face. "Oh...Um...Thanks, Kumi. I usually burn eggs when I cook them...But the credit goes to Rikku, really. She helped a whole lot." The sun outside came through the brightly colored stained glass windows that Kumi's mother made before she was killed by Sin. "Those...Kumi, did you make those windows?" Rikku looked up as she said that cheerfully. "Those windows...? No, I wouldn't have the artistic sense to make those. My mom made those. I really miss her a whole lot...I wish that she didn't have to be killed by Sin and sent to the Farplane." Kumi brushed the sad feeling off, and forced a cheerful smile apon her face. "Anyways, who wants to go down to the beach and swim today?" Lulu walked in, at that precise moment. "Hahaha...How pleasent, Kumi. I bet you want to go swimming all alone with my boyfriend!" A snarl came from Lulu, and everyone got up.  
  
"Lulu, what the hell are you talking about?!" That saying came from Tidus' half full with food mouth. "Do be quiet, Tidus! KUMI STOLE WAKKA FROM ME AND SHE KNOWS IT!" "DID NOT!" Kumi stood up, weakly still of course. "Lulu, LOOK WHAT YOU DID! She can hardly stand yet! So go simmer down! It was MY fault that I kissed her, ya?!" He was mad now, and Lulu came up, and slapped Kumi to the floor. "Just stay away from him, little girl. Things will change and the next time anyone will see you is in a hospital bed if you don't." Lulu growled, and walked out, while Kumi started to cry. "Ahh...What bit her ass today?" Rikku grinned and helped Kumi up, and in that precise moment, Kumi just ran flying through the doorway of the small house crying. "Lulu just had to do that...Didn't she?" Auron stood up and straightened. "Yuna, I will go and find Kumi. You and Rikku go and try to sort things out with Lulu. "She needs to lighten up on people...Ya? AURON WAIT! I'll help you!" Auron went outside, with Wakka close behind.  
  
Yuna and Rikku entered the small guest room that Lulu was staying. "...What do you two want?" Lulu, who was unsuspecting, was crying...Silently, and hardly noticible. "Lulu...Wakka explained it all...It wasn't Kumi's fault, and that HES the one who kissed her first." Yuna smiled at Lulu, and Rikku came from behind Yuna. "Yeah, Lulu! don't be mad at the girl! She IS my best friend, after all! Well, next to Yuna, anyways." Lulu got up from the bed. "But...I...Oh never mind. I just have to say sorry to Kumi...Oh dear, I bruised her face, didn't I? I'm really sorry." Lulu went to the doorway, Yuna and Rikku behind her all the way. Auron and Wakka found Kumi sitting in the small hidden part of the beach where Tidus found the Moon Crest. She was crying.  
  
"Kumi...Hello...KUMI! There." Kumi looked up at Auron, and wiped her nose off on her sleeve. She looked like a thousand sorrows hit her face on impact of the blow from Lulu. "Look, Lulu didn't mean it...Ya? She just gets really mad like this sometimes...I'm sorry, Kumi." Wakka said that as he helped her up, and Auron grinned. "Hey, think about it, Kumi. Mabye you can hit Lulu back for what she did. Payback to the black mage, huh?" The two men laughed, and the sun was beginning to darken in the rain clouds. "Its going to storm..." Kumi sniffled and pointed towards the sky. "Huh...? OH! Well, lets go then. We don't want you getting sick, do we Auron?" Auron nodded in agreement. "Sometimes...All a person needs is someone to care," Kumi muttered, as she was carried back to the hut, and dodging the small rain drops that came from the sky. "This reminds me of...A story, Yuna." Rikku sat down with everyone by the fire, when Kumi, Auron and Wakka came in, soaking wet. "Look what the cat dragged in!" Tidus laughed when he said that, and took another drink of his soda.  
  
"ACHOO! Anyways, we're drowned rats! La di dah! Anyways..." Kumi said as Lulu stood up, and came over to Kumi. "Kumi...I'm really sorry that I did that. I had no right to hit you, even though I was mad. Will you forgive me?" "I'll not forget this, but yes, I forgive you, Lulu!" Kumi smiled. "And besides, its bad to keep a grudge. It just gets worse every day of it...Believe me, I know. Especially with Wakka's pudding accident. I was mad, but I let it go. This house always had a lemony fresh scent after that..." Everyone laughed at that, and friendship was back again between the enemies.  
  
------------  
  
-Liikii 


End file.
